


Mr Isaacs: Tavington

by AmethystStarr



Series: Mr Isaacs: A Series of Character Stories [1]
Category: The Patriot (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystStarr/pseuds/AmethystStarr
Summary: One woman, one man, so many different lives entwined. Which one is real, and which one will end in death? Was she a history teacher gone back to 1776 to fall in love with a British Dragoon, or was she a mermaid set to marry a famous pirate captain? Was he a space captain, a torturous doctor, a spy? How many times had they met and yet were together, yet somehow still so far apart?![This is going to be a series based on the many roles of Jason Isaacs. I can't help it, he's such an amazing actor and a really sweet person. I pray to god he nor Emma ever find these of he'll kill me. I had the privilege of working on several films with him as a make-up artist and once as a re-enactor and somehow we've still remained friends. And now a brief message to Jason, just in case he or the girls find these: Please, for the love of god, don't kill me if you ever want me to do a good job on your make-up ever again! Just kidding, you know my imagination! - Love MBD]
Relationships: William Tavington/Original Female Character
Series: Mr Isaacs: A Series of Character Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911733
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Mr Isaacs: Tavington

Scarlette turned over in her comfortable bed, annoyed by whoever was banging around in the room next door.   
“For Christ's sake Claudia, stop banging around!! Some people are still trying to sleep!” she yelled, throwing a pillow at the door. But no one answered, and the boom and rattle came again. She sat up in bed and looked around. Where in god's name was she?! She had no idea how she had gotten into the bed, naked at that, and where in the world, this bed and this house was. She heard what sounded like horses outside the window. Wrapping the sheet around her she got up to investigate, just as someone burst through the bedroom door.  
“Hold there! Oh, my apologies, madame!” the man, dressed in the uniform of a British soldier circa 177-something, averted his eyes as her sheet slipped down her back. She grabbed it and spun.   
“What on earth?!” she murmured.   
“Come with us, please,” he said as one of the other soldiers grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her down the stairs to stand in the middle of a ramshackle living room. She looked around the room at the few British soldiers that were standing there gawking at her in nothing but a thin white sheet.   
“Please, can you tell me where I am?” she asked in the King's own English.   
“I beg your pardon, Madame, but-”  
“What in God's name is going on in here, Corporal?-Who is this?” a tall man in a similar uniform entered the house and stalked towards the soldier who had been speaking, when his gaze suddenly found Scarlette. She couldn't breathe, it was him.   
“You're him!” she whispered. “Col Tavington. My God, I hadn't realized you were so handsome-” Her hand dropped the side of the sheet and shot to her mouth as she realized her words had actually come out of her mouth. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't-” she started. His gorgeous blue eyes studied her closely.  
“Can you tell me what you're doing here, and in such a...state?” He took a step towards her and she suddenly shrunk from him, “I promise, no one here is going to hurt you.” he said. He motioned for his men to step back and a few left the house.  
“I-I don't even know,” Scarlette shook her head, willing her mind to remember. She'd had a glass of wine last night, but she couldn't remember where or with whom. But she knew in this present situation she had to be very careful. This was a British officer, a ruthless one, she knew that. How she knew it she was still unclear on, but she knew him. “Apologies, My Lord, but I'm not sure I can do that. I can't even remember my name.”   
“Can you tell me this, then: Are you loyal to the Crown or these colonies?” He asked.  
“Most assuredly the Crown, My Lord. I may not know where or who I am, but I am forever a subject of the realm,”  
“Do you live here? In the area maybe, because my men found no one in this house when we came by earlier,” he said. Scarlette felt a little uneasy on her feet. Tavington sensed her uneasiness and put his hand on her elbow, gently guiding her to the sofa behind her. He sat on the opposite end, so as not to alarm her. By God, she was beautiful. That deep red hair, cupid bow lips, and those eyes. He felt drawn to her suddenly. Like he'd been pulled to that house to find her. The sheet she was wearing slipped down her bosom and he felt his breeches grow tight. What form he could see was intoxicating. He composed himself,  
“Corporal, please find...”  
“Scarlette,” she said quickly. She brightened a little. Oh how that simple thing made her glow in his eyes.  
“Please find Ms. Scarlette something to put on before she catches her death. And you'll stop gawking or I'll give you something to gawk at!” he added a little too hardly. But it didn't seem to bother the gorgeous woman sitting next to him.   
In a few moments the corporal returned with a dragoon uniform.   
“There was nothing in the house, Sir. This was all we could find on short notice,” he replied, handing it over. Tavington looked perturbed, so Scarlette spoke first.  
“It'll do, Corporal. Thank you. I've always liked these uniforms anyway,” she smiled at Tavington. A demure, yet intriguing smile that he was forced, unconsciously, to return. Was she flirting with him? He wondered as she left the room to change. When she returned a few minutes later, he felt a laugh coming on, but he didn't dare act on it. So he coughed and cleared his throat as the other soldiers smirked and winked at each other. The uniform fit her ill, but he didn't care. The blood red with the green collar set off her red hair and blue eyes.   
“The boots were too large. They kept falling off,” she answered, turning a shade of pink as she tugged on the coat to hide the fact that the shirt was falling open to her navel and the pants were pulled up to her arms pits and tied with what should have been a cravat.   
“No matter, you'll ride with me. Come...wait.” He picked her up and carried her out the door, “I didn't want you to cut your feet on the broken glass there, he nodded to the glass strewn down the whole path from the front door.   
“Thank you. That was very kind,” she almost whispered. He suddenly frowned.   
“I'm not a kind man, Madame,” he answered, just as quietly, avoiding her eyes. Scarlette felt sorry for him, but he had spoken truth. He set her up on his horse and mounted behind her. Over his shoulder she could see a great black plume of smoke.  
“My God, what is that burning?” she wondered aloud.   
“Nothing that need concern you, My Dear,” Tavington replied. Then she realized, she knew exactly what is was and that it was on his order that it was done. No, he wasn't a kind man. But maybe, just maybe there was still hope for him. 

They rode for awhile, then stopped to rest the horses as the sun began to set. The men rested by a fire, eating what little meal they had. Tavington gave her more than half his portion, even though she insisted he keep the meat for himself. She caught him smiling at her again, as she soaked her feet in the creek nearby. He was shaving and he kept gazing at her over his mirror.   
Scarlette turned her head at the sound of horses hooves.   
“To arms! To arms!” Borden called. Tavington dropped his mirror, pressed the razor into Scarlette's hand and pushed her up behind a tree.  
“Stay here. Use this if necessary, but don't come out from behind this tree for anything. No matter what you hear. Promise me!” he insisted, Scarlette noted the urgency and worry in his eyes. She gripped the razor like a knife and nodded. Absently, Tavington kissed her forehead, then left her there, pressed against the tree as he ran for his sword and pistol. Scarlette rested her head back against the tree, trying to still her beating heart and breath. Suddenly gunshots erupted behind her and she shut her eyes against it, as if shutting her eyes would make it stop and she would be invulnerable. But William wouldn't, he was in the middle of the fray. Since when had she started calling him William?! Since he had kissed her forehead. It was a hasty kiss, more like a kiss from a brother, but it meant something. It had to. She tried to swallow the lump that had worked it's way up to her throat as she waited for the sound of gunfire to cease. Please let him be alright.  
Then all was quiet. And she waited. She waited for what seemed like hours until she heard the sound of boots scrape against rock. She held the razor so tightly her knuckles turned white. As the footsteps came closer, she readied herself. Just as she lunged at the person, he called her name.  
“Scarlette?”  
“William! Oh God, I feared-” suddenly he was kissing her. A hard, desperate kiss and she clung to him. When they broke, she stroked his cheek, then saw the wound on his side. “You're injured!”  
“But are you alright?! I was worried about you...” he started. Then realized what he was saying. Scarlette smiled at him and shook her head.   
“I'm fine. You're more important. C'mon, we've got to get you back to camp.” Tavington grimaced as she put an arm around him and helped him over to his horse.   
“Can you ride?” he asked.   
“Can I ride?! Silly man!” she scoffed, then deftly swung up into the saddle and put out a hand for him. “Well, don't just stand there, c'mon. I'll help you,” she prodded. She moved her foot and allowed him use of the stirrup, he took her hand and swung up with a groan.   
“Am not silly man...” he grumbled under his breath. Scarlette heard every word, but didn't acknowledge.   
“Hold on to me now,” she instructed. He sat close and put his arms around her waist. “Um, which way are we going?” she inquired. He smirked and pointed, then settled his hand a little tighter on her waist. She smirked, feeling him scoot closer,  
“Just try to be gentle,” he whispered against her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine as his lips ghosted against her skin. Then his head fell forward onto her shoulder with a groan as she kicked the horse.   
“Sorry,” Scarlette winced for him.   
Night had fallen and Scarlette could just see the glow of campfire against the horizon.   
“We're almost there,” she said. Turning her head slightly. “Colonel?” she turned further and he started to slip in the saddle. She wrapped her arm backward around him, “William?! Wake up! Stay with me! Please, stay with me, William!” she called to him. She used her foot to press Tavington's spurs into the horses sides and they raced forward, her holding onto him as best she could with one arm.   
At the edge of the camp, soldiers held aloft torches,  
“Halt! Who goes there?” one called. Scarlette reigned in.   
“Col Tavington, he's wounded. He needs help, now! Please, help me, I cannot hold him any longer.” The rough ride had jostled him and her grip had started to weaken. Two younger men came forward and took him into their care, carrying him to a far away ten. The ranking officer looked Scarlette over in the borrowed uniform.   
“And you??” he questioned.   
“Wish to be taken to Lord Cornwallis, on the authority of Colonel William Tavington.” she answered, sliding easily from the saddle and dropping to the damp ground. Her feet sunk a little in the mud and she wrinkled her nose as she looked down at them. “And I require a pair of boots...that fit!” The officer nodded and escorted her into the main tent. General O'Hara greeted her at the door.   
“Well, well, this is a surprise. I believe this is first time I've ever seen a woman in a uniform before,” he smirked, yet wasn't surprised when his name was known to the woman.  
“And it won't be the last, General O'Hara. I wish to speak to His Lordship, General Lord Cornwallis, if you please,”   
“And he will see you immediately, Madame?”  
“Bell. Scarlette Bell,” she replied.  
“Very well,” he said, bowing slightly and escorting her into Lord Cornwallis's presence.   
“It seems we have you to thank for saving Colonel Tavington's life. I appreciate it. If you wouldn't mind changing out of those clothes, I think we might have something more suitable for you,” he said.   
“I'd like to speak to you about that, please. On our own if we may. I mean, if it pleases His Lordship,” Scarlette replied. Cornwallis eyed her for a moment, then nodded.   
“What is it you'd like to say to me that cannot be said in other company, young lady?” he asked, settling back in his chair and running an eye over her again.   
“I can only tell you what I remember. And that's not much. I awoke in a strange house that was not my own, with naught but my own skin and no memory of how I'd gotten there or where I even was. Colonel Tavington's men found me there and the Colonel, once he was sure I was a subject of the Crown, which I am. By the way-my father is a member of the House of Lords-anyway, the Colonel endeavoured to bring me here. We had to stop to rest the horses and were set upon by a band of rebels, I believe they were, or peasants from the area. I'm not sure because The Colonel hid me and made sure I was safe before charging into the fight. I waited what seemed like ages, and suddenly he returned. I admit, I almost killed him, not realizing it was him in my haste. But I saw he was wounded, so I brought him here as fast as I could. I don't even know if his other men survived? I'm pretty sure Borden is dead, God rest his soul,”   
“And this is the story as it happened? Or are you a spy sent by the rebels to beguile and trick us?”  
“Every word is truth, Your Lordship. You can ask Captain Wilkins, I believe his name is. As much as I would like to admit to being beguiling, I know nothing beyond my name, my parentage, where I'm from and that the Colonel has done everything to protect me. I feel I owe him a great deal. In fact, the only other thing that I can tell you that I know for sure, is that I'm supposed to be here. For him. There's something about him, some strange power that draws me to him. Like he needs me to save him, as he has saved me. My Lord, I can call it nothing other than fate, perhaps, that has placed me here. I truly have no clue as to why I ended up where I did and how I'm thousands of miles away from my home, other than this fate that put me in his path. Which is why I must request something I'm sure you will think most strange,” Scarlette said, her heart pounding as her words flowed.  
“And that is?” Cornwallis asked. He was intrigued by this brazen young woman, to be sure.  
“That I be allowed to remain with him. I have ridden as a man with my father's entourage in the past. I was his only child and he raised me as he would have a son, as well as taught me the ways of a lady. I am a highly trained horsewoman, a crack shot, and well versed in the art of the blade, as well as a dance floor and seduction, all on horseback. I can pass as one of his men in a better fitting uniform. Please, My Lord. I know this is beyond believing, but I have been truthful with you. I need to stay with him.”  
“It is true, this is beyond believing. But I sense something in you, Madame, and I believe you to be truthful. I will grant your request with this warning. If anyone finds out that you are not a man, that you are not a loyalist, or that you were untruthful in anything I will slit your throat myself. Is that clear?”   
“It is, My Lord. I have no words that can express my thanks to you for this,” Scarlette replied. Her eyes shone in the candlelight and Cornwallis feared she may start crying. And that would not do for his mood, or anything else.   
“Yes, yes, yes. O'Hara will get you what you need. I will write your papers myself and the Colonel will carry them with him. Remember what I have said.” Cornwallis nodded to O'Hara and he led her out. As O'Hara was leaving her at Tavington's tent, where she had finally convinced him to take her, she turned,   
“General, I believe that you and the Colonel have a great deal in common. If you would give him the opportunity, I believe that you could be great friends, despite what has passed between you. He really does need a friend, you know, he has nothing and no one now. At the end of this war, he may very well be a man without a country,” Scarlette moved inside the tent and General O'Hara was left to ponder her words as he returned to his duties. How did this woman know so much about the man? Hadn't she just met him?   
Scarlette changed into the uniform and looked in the mirror. A few minor adjustments and they would fit her as if they'd been made for her. She took the jacket back off and laid it across the cot, leaving herself in a vest and shirtsleeves. She hadn't bothered to bind her chest yet, but she would, in the morning. After lighting a candle, she sat down at the colonel's desk. She'd just opened a small leather case when someone stepped into the tent.   
“Who in God's na-” Tavington started. Scarlette was up and had her arms round his neck before he knew what had hit him. She kissed him and he melted. “Scarlette,” he whispered against her lips as they broke apart for a moment. He kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her, pressing her against his body as she returned his kisses. They finally broke for air.   
“You know we're going to have to be careful about that. Someone might say something about a colonel cavorting with one of his men, and that would never do!” Scarlette admonished. William squeezed her tighter, then groaned. His side was perturbing him. “C'mon, let me see. Can't have you tearing your stitches. Besides, should you even be up and about right now?” She lifted his shirt to see the bandage, prodding it gently, she made sure it wasn't bleeding, then gently kissed the end of his nose.  
“I'd rather sleep in my own tent, then in a place of sick men and putrid stink. As for you, we really can't be seen together like this,” he said, scolding her slightly. Scarlette turned for the door,  
“Then I'll just have to see if O'Hara can find me-” her words were muffled by William pulling her back to him and kissing her soundly.   
“What is it about you, woman? Why have you bewitched me like this?!” His hands pulled her hips tightly against his, kneading them with his fingers. Scarlette's own fingers ran through his hair, gentling pulling his head back. He sighed and ground against her. She sighed in turn.   
“God, I never intended for this...Oh William...I don't usually...”she tried, between kisses. She was afraid of hurting him in his injured state, but she wanted him so badly. Suddenly she found herself being pushed against the desk, his need again pressing into her hip. She instinctively ran her bootless leg up his and he grabbed her around the waist, lifted her and took her into the back of his tent. He knelt and gently laid her on the floor, kissing down her neck. “Mmmm, William...fuck this. I want you to fuck me,” she moaned.  
“Such a dirty mouth, Madame,” he chuckled, biting at her lips. She returned the favor, but surprised him by pulling him down and rolling, so that he was lying on his back. She kissed him again, letting her tongue trace his lips before pulling back and straddling him. She slowly unbuttoned her vest and shrugged it off her shoulders, tossing it who knows where. William lay there, utterly entranced by her movements, groaning every time she'd move her hips just a little against his. The sensations where almost unbearable, yet highly pleasureable. She lifted his shirt and freed him from it. Her fingers gently tracing the bandage wrapped around his middle. She bent down and gently kissed it, before moving up his chest, placing little kisses through the dark hair scattered there. Her tongue darted out and grazed his nipple and he hissed. It was like lightning to his member and she felt him twitch beneath her. She smiled wickedly. “Y-you've done this before...” he breathed, almost giggling. She shook her head.   
“Never...” she breathed. He caught her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes.   
“Never? But...?” he questioned. She bit her lip,  
“I've always been afraid to-to...get hurt...But with you... I have no inhibitions...” she whispered, casting her eyes to studying her hands on his chest.   
“Look at me. Scarlette, I will never let anyone hurt you. I promise you that, My Love,” William said, hardly believing the words coming out of his mouth. For a moment, he almost wasn't sure that he could do this. Take this beautiful creature's virginity. Almost. But the way she looked at him. He pulled her face to his and gently kissed her, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth as she opened to him. They kissed like that for what seemed like ages. Her hands just resting on his chest, his fingertips playing with the curls behind her ears. They way she kept whimpering his name as he broke to kiss her again was intoxicating to him. Finally, she pulled back and moved off him momentarily to remove her breeches. He let her take her time, let her do this her way. He wanted her, but he would wait til she was ready. When she straddled him once more he moved his hands to her hips, and rested them there. She raised the hem of her shirt and lifted it free of her body. William couldn't help but groan. She was beyond beautiful. Without thought he lifted his hands to run from her neck down to her breasts, gently fondling them, stroking her nipples with his thumbs. She arched into his touch, pressing her core down onto his hard cock, straining against his breeches. With one hand, he reached back up to pull her down to his mouth. Their tongues entwining. The large orbs of her breasts pressed against his chest as he pulled her body against his.   
“God, you're so beautiful, Scarlette,” William moaned as she reached down between them to free his erection from his torturous breeches. She gasped when she felt him spring into her hand, large, hard, and hot. He hissed as he felt her stroke him, every muscle in his body contracted, angering his injury.  
“Did I hurt you, Darling?” She asked, suddenly concerned. He shook his head, trying to concentrate, so as not to strain himself, or let himself go too soon.  
“Not a bit. Come here, Love,” he pulled her up to kiss him again, nuzzling her face, “your fingers feel so good on me. Let me return the favor. I want you ready for me,” he whispered, kissing her again. With one arm wrapped around her, pressing her body into his, he reached down with his free hand to stroke her already slick pussy. He groaned heavily when she gasped and ground into him, her fingers tightening on his cock. He let his fingers run through her lips before dipping into her hot depths. She shivered and moaned, pressing herself down on his finger. He curled it and rubbed gently and she cried out. He smiled, pleased he was the one making her make those noises. He pushed his finger deeper and she moaned heavily, so he added a second finger, her maidenhead stretching to accommodate him as she whimpered, burying her face in his shoulder. “Look at me, Scarlette. I want to see your reactions, I want to know you like this,” he coaxed. She lifted her face to his. He gently kissed her lips, then curled his fingers and rubbed, his thumb finding her clit and rubbing it in rhythm.   
“Oh fuck, William!” she whimpered, her eyelids fluttering. She didn't last long and came around his fingers for the first time, whimpering and mewling. She was wet and ready for him now. “God, I want you! Take me, please!” she cried into his mouth as she sought his lips and tongue. He smiled as he kissed her, his tongue deepening the kiss as he slanted his mouth across hers. He took hold of her hips and rolled so that she was under him, lining himself up with her dripping cunt. Just as he began to slid within her, he covered her mouth with his and swallowed her guttural moan of pleasure as she took every inch of him, her maidenhead stretching around his girth. Her hands clung to him, pulling him in and down til he was fully sheathed in her heat and his body flush against hers. They were now joined, and he stilled, kissing her until she gently clawed at his hips, bidding him move. William slid out and slid back in with a moan. She was so tight, and so hot. He was in ecstasy. He started an easy, gentle rhythm, then moved faster as her moans spurred him on. She was vocal, but was trying to stay quiet, he could tell.   
“I want to hear you, Darling. Is this what you wanted?” he kissed her, their lips parting with a pop. Scarlette's nails clawed at his back, as she nodded. “Then tell me, Dearest,” he encouraged. She sounded, dare he say it, like a whore, moaning with his every thrust. He bent down and tongued her nipple, then took it into his mouth and suckled.  
“Oh fuck, William! God, yes! You feel so good inside me!” she whimpered. Her body spasmed briefly as he pounded into her, all sense of decency gone. They both wanted this, they needed it, and they chased that delicious release together. William rolled again and pulled Scarlette with him, changing the angle with her impaling herself on his rock hard cock. She quickly learned just how to roll her hips for the best effect. His cock hit home and she couldn't hold on any longer. She nearly screamed and she shuddered and saw stars, spurring Tavington to cum hot and deep within her as he gathered her into his arms. For a moment, she lay still in his arms and he grew concerned. Trying to catch his breath and avoid the catch in his side where his injury was, he gently uncoupled them and lay her down beside him, pulling a blanket over her and grabbing a towel to clean them both up. His heart skipped a beat when her eyelashes finally fluttered and she smiled up at him.   
“Oh God, William. What happened?” she asked in a small voice. Her heart beat still raced and she struggled to catch her breath.  
“Shh, it's alright darling. You passed out from sheer enjoyment,” he grinned wickedly at her as he leaned over her. He peppered her face with gentle kisses, stroking her arm and she reached for him. He settled on his back, tucking her into his side.   
“I'm sorry I passed out. Was I horrible? Or better than a whore?” she asked, smirking up at him.   
“The latter. Most definitely the latter. You gave me something I thought I'd never feel again, My Love,”  
“Oh?” Scarlette asked.   
“A sense of purpose. How is it that I've grown to care for you in such a short time?” he whispered, kissing her eyebrows.  
“I don't know, but I feel the same. Like I was meant to be here with you. Which is why I'm thankful that His Lordship granted that I may ride with you as one of your men.” Scarlette said, resting her cheek against his shoulder.   
“No. Absolutely not. The field is no place for you-” Scarlette placed a finger on his lips and it silenced him. He'd never been silenced by something so simple before.   
“As I informed His Lordship. I am quite capable and often rode as a man with my father. And Lord Cornwallis has written me papers saying so. I'll happily allow you to test me, if you prefer,” she said, yawning.   
“No, My Lady. We shall discuss this in the morning,” William said. He pulled the blanket up over them both and closed his eyes.   
“Yes, Dearest,” she whispered, kissing him cheek. “I love you, William,” she said, gently kissing his lips. But he was already asleep. She settled into his side and quickly joined him.

For the next few weeks, she rode as one of his men. Only Wilkins and Collins knowing the truth. Lieut Bell was a fine horseman, could shoot the eye out of a crow at 20 paces, and could handle a sword against any man of the company. No one really bought the story that he was sent in to replace Borden, but they let it go. The war was aging and it took it's toll on them all. Once, Scarlette was almost found out as she came back from the privy, but Wilkins quickly distracted the foot soldiers so she could go the long way back. Tavington kept a closer eye on his Lieut from then on. 

The night before they were to fight on the field of Cowpens. Scarlette insisted that William feign illness. She knew what was coming. She couldn't tell him so, but she could tell him that she didn't want him fighting. He refused and left the tent early without speaking to her again on the subject. That morning's company meeting was tense for all of them. But she was ready when on the field he called for an early charge, and rode at his heels until he called “Stay the charge!” Her stomach dropped when she saw the man known as Benjamin Martin on the field. But damn him, she would change the outcome this time, at least for Tavington. She recalled the morning after their first night together. Remembered how he'd asked her what she would do after the war,   
“I was hoping you'd ask me to stay with you. Marry you even,” she'd said. In the next moment she saw a thousand different emotions cross Williams face.   
“You would do that? You would marry me, knowing my history, knowing I have nothing to offer you?”  
“I would spend a thousand lifetimes with you because I love you, William. I love you no matter your circumstances, your history, or the way you view yourself,” she had replied. She thought she'd seen a single tear escape his eye as he pulled her in for a kiss, that quickly turned heated.   
Now, she sat on her horse just behind him as the battle turned. She knew he'd already spotted Martin and they would fight their way towards each other, eventually locking themselves in mortal combat. But this time she would be there. Martin killed Tavington's horse and Scarlette leapt from hers. She had to fight to get to them, but she did. Just as Martin was about to turn and deliver the final blow. She pushed William out of the way, taking the bayonet to the right of her stomach.  
“NO!” William screamed. Martin pulled the bayonet from her middle, hardly registering what he'd done as his men pulled him away. Scarlette dropped to her knees, then crumpled. William, dragged himself over and pulled her into his lap as he hid them both under an overturned wagon.   
“William..” she gasped. This time she knew he was crying.  
“Scarlette, My Love. You're going to be alright, I'll get you help and you'll be alright. Please, stay with me,” he pleaded.   
“I'm not so sure, Will. I'm so cold...” he held her tighter.   
“Please stay. Please don't leave me like this! I need you, Lottie. My darling...” he cried, kissing her face.   
“I love you...I always will...” she gasped. She struggled for breath, then passed out. But William could still feel her heart beating. If he could get her to the army doctor, she would be alright. Where was Wilkins?! Why hadn't he listened to her?! They could both be safe, back in camp, playing like they were both ill. He could still have her in his arms...but not like this. Not with her growing cold like this. He had to save her.  
Scarlett could still hear him calling to her as the cannons blasted away, the din of battle gorwing ever fainter. She was shivering from the cold, or was that Tavington? She couldn't tell. She wanted to stay, but she knew she had to go. She would never return to his Tavington again, never see those eyes again. Never hear him cry her name in the throws of passion, and she could feel her heart breaking in two.   
“Scarlette!” she heard his voice say, like a ghost calling her ever deeper into the blackness.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or review, I look forward to reading them all!!


End file.
